Child of the Fallen
by JustLilyJade
Summary: **Sequel to Lux**Does Lucifer have the ability to face parenthood without Lux. Does he even have it in him to be a parent? Can he keep the child safe or will his failures engulf the world in flames? Rated M for safety. Please review and have a great day. Chapter 5 Posted! **Sorry everyone I wont be able to update till some time in December. Please be patient with me!***
1. Chapter 1

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I've made up.

A/N: Just a friendly reminder this is a sequel to my previous story called Lux.

Lucifer

Child of the Fallen

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucifer watched as Amenadiel placed the tiny Lucius into the coffin with Lux. After everything had happened, the devil had all but checked out throughout the entirety of the funeral. He was hyper-aware of the little creature that stood adjacent to him. He was also aware of Chloe, who had held his hand and stayed by his side throughout everything. This both comforted Lucifer and engulfed him in a spirit of betrayal; it was the same feeling he got every time he was around Chloe since Lux had reentered his world in her new form. His desire to be near Chloe ate away at him as he also used her hand for comfort. He had wanted his attraction to Chloe to dissipate the second Lux had re-entered his life but it hadn't. So every day he was with Chloe his betrayal grew stronger and stronger. When he was with Chloe he didn't want to leave her. But, when he was with Lux his desire to be with her was just as palpable.

This both comforted Lucifer and engulfed him in a spirit of betrayal; It was the same feeling he got every time he was around Chloe since Lux had reentered his world in her new form.

It was as if his center of gravity had become mobile the second Lux arrived: his core of gravity would fix onto Lux when they were together, but when he was with Chloe, it would catapult toward her instead. If they were in the same room, it felt like this gravity was pulling him apart at the seams. When the little creature tried to touch him, he couldn't help but flinch away. He couldn't allow any part of him to rub off on her. She shouldn't stay with him; he couldn't risk her becoming anything like him.

Lucifer sat before the coffee table at Linda's, absent-mindedly rubbing his pant leg with his palm. A letter sat on the table's surface with 'Lucifer' written in black in Lux's handwriting. He couldn't help but curse her as he stared at it. How dare she come back into his life and then abandon him again? Not only had she left him, but she had left him with more responsibility than he was prepared to handle. She took her son with her; how could she not take her daughter too?

"Do you think he will open it?" Chloe asked as she watched Lucifer from over the counter.

"No idea," Linda responded. She continued to feed Charlie as she watched her friend.

Amenadiel sighed. "I finally got her to take a few bites of a grilled cheese."

"Did you learn anything else? Her name, maybe?" Chloe asked, prying her gaze from Lucifer to look at Amenadiel.

He shook his head, answering, "She knows what Lucifer and I are, but that's about it."

"I was thinking, "Linda said as she lifted the bottle to see how much her son has eaten, "Lucifer said that Lux had named their son."

"Yes." Chloe nodded.

"Maybe Lux didn't get the chance to name their daughter."

"You're saying she doesn't have a name?" Chloe asked.

"Or maybe," Amenadiel said slowly as he gazed at Charlie, "She wanted Lucifer to name her."

While the adults talked, they missed the child they had been talking about slipping past them. She walked in a wide berth around Lucifer, who appeared to not have noticed her as he gazed into the playpen. The tiny body inside, her true body, appeared to be sleeping soundly. A small, black backpack rested next to the playpen's walls and the adults had told her that it was a pump which ensured that her real body got plenty of food so that the body could survive. Lucius had a backpack too. It rested, looking very lonely in the corner.

Lucifer seemed oblivious to any presence in the room as the little creature gazed at him. But his frayed, exposed nerves hummed, and his heart pulsed in his ears. It was like electricity was coursing through his veins from his very core. His heart ached so fiercely that if he had been human, it would have killed him: with every beat, his heart coursed more anxiety through his veins. He could hardly hold a coherent thought.

The little beast slid the envelope off the table, the grilled cheese grease from her grimy little fingers marring the envelope. His reaction was explosive and instantaneous.

"That's not yours!" His demon eyes blazed as his wings extended and his feet suddenly supported his looming form.

"Lucifer!" Chloe's voice brought Lucifer back to reality. He was greeted by the beast's large, watery, terror-filled eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…" He stepped toward to the terrified creature. "I didn't mean to."

The response he received was pure terror. She slowly shook her head and backed away from him. When he reached a trembling hand out to try to comfort her, she fled to the safety of Amenadiel's arms.

"Hey, it's okay." Amenadiel's voice was soft as he comforted her.

Lucifer stared at the small trembling form as his brother tried to soothe her. He did the only thing he could: he grabbed the letter off the floor and put as much distance between him and the little beast as possible. The sun warmed his face as he walked away from the house and the little creature that needed him.

"Lux, what were you thinking..." He murmured to himself as he poured himself another drink. "I can't do this. I was not cut out for this."

His penthouse felt lonely with Lux no longer there to greet him. He downed his drink in one large swallow while his brain cursed Lux over and over for leaving him alone to deal with something like this. Why was she always so intent on hurting him?

"Lucifer?" For a moment he thought the voice belonged to Lux.

"Not now, Detective. Please."

"Lucifer," she said slowly, "I know you're having a hard time…"

"You know, do you?" Lucifer snapped as he watched Chloe frown at him. "Trust me, Detective. I don't believe you do."

"Yeah… you're right," she said after a long moment. "I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that. But I remember how it felt when I lost you, so I may have some idea."

Lucifer poured himself another drink as he stared at Lux's coat that rested on a chair. "What do you want, Detective?"

"We need you to come back."

"I can't go back. Not after that," he said as he downed the new drink quickly.

"After what?" Chloe exclaimed exasperatedly "You yelled at her. Dan and I have both yelled at Trixie. Sometimes that happens Lucifer."

"She saw what I was," He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "She needs to stay as far away from me as possible. Please understand that."

Chloe sighed sadly. "I see that you're scared, Lucifer. I was terrified when Trixie was born. I worried about whether I screwed up, screwed her up… but Lucifer, you are her father…"

Lucifer turned away from the detective and sighed as the image of horror that crossed the small creature's face when he yelled at her burned itself into his memory. He was going to screw her up just like he had his other children.

"I am not her father, Detective. I am just someone who passed on some genetic code or something."

"You're more than that, Lucifer…"

"Why can't you see that I am not father material? I'm not like Daniel."

"All I know," Chloe sighed in defeat, "Is that there is a little girl, sitting by the window in a stranger's house, waiting for her daddy to come back and she's terrified that he won't."

When Lucifer didn't respond, Chloe walked toward the elevators in resignation. "That child is your daughter, Lucifer, and I can guarantee she's a lot stronger than you are giving her credit for."

"How can you guarantee something like that!?" Lucifer exclaimed, turning to face Chloe as the elevator doors started to close.

"I've met her parents."

Lucifer continued to pace around the penthouse after Chloe left. He continued cursing his father, cursing Lux, and cursing the foolish little beast who wanted to stay here on earth with him when she had an opportunity to go straight to the Silver City.

After several hours of this, the devil suddenly found himself parked across the street in front of Linda's house. To his surprise, the beast was sleeping in front of one of the windows as if she had been waiting for someone. The fear inside Lucifer expanded, reminding him of how his other children had turned out. How long would it be before she hated him and turned into something he didn't desire her to be?

He rubbed his face and looked at the window again, only this time his eyes met hers: she was gazing intensely at him. Her mouth turned up into an almost smile at the sight of him. The only thing he could think to do at this moment besides run away was to awkwardly wave at her. To his astonishment, the look on the girl's face turned into a sad-looking smile as she returned his gesture of greeting with a little more enthusiasm than he had anticipated. His hand touched his suit where the inside breast pocket concealed the still unopened letter. He inhaled one final calming breath and walked toward the door that opened to greet him.

* * *

There it is everyone I hope you liked it. I rewrote this chapter 3 different times. I am not 100% on the title. What do you think? Until next time, please review and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I've made up.

A/N: Chapter 1 has had a few updates if you wish to go back to reread it.

Lucifer

Child of the Fallen

Chapter 2

* * *

Lucifer stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Chloe lifted the slumbering creature from the playpen. She smiled and cooed as if the little monster could respond. She and Linda both took turns with the beast.

"Will she be okay in the state she's in?" Linda's voice pulled Amenadiel from his concentration on the trio.

Amenadiel nodded, "She's part celestial, so to my knowledge she will be fine."

"How can a baby with no soul be fine?"

Amenadiel sighed; he had to tell her the truth, at least the truth as he understood it. "She is balancing on the cusp of death."

Horror crossed Linda's face and she held Charlie a little closer to her chest as she fed him. "While a human is dying, sometimes their soul leaves the human existence before the body dies. It's rare, but it does sometimes happen."

"Do the bodies normally…" Linda began as she rubbed Charlie's back to release the air from his little stomach.  
"No," he said, "most human bodies normally don't live this long without human intervention. Because of what she is, her body can sustain the separation much longer."

* * *

Lucifer stepped closer to the Detective, who smiled up at him.

"I miss Trixie, being this little."

"Really?" Lucifer asked, astonished, "I thought at this stage the little monsters were crying, sleeping poop machines."

Chloe laughed. "They do that. But when they are little everything is so new to them. Every day is a discovery for them, and they still love to be held and cuddled. As they grow older that becomes less and less." She held the creature out to him, "Do you want to hold her?"

In response he cleared his throat and took a large step back. "I'd rather not."

"Come on, Lucifer," Chloe coaxed her partner, "She's not as fragile as she looks. I promise you, she won't break."

Lucifer turned and looked at the detective's spawn and the body the little creature's soul inhabited. The two slept so soundly next to each other. How could the Detective honestly believe that this creature wasn't so easily broken? He had yelled at the beast once and it had cowered. He had already damaged it.

As he watched the body, the little soul was smiling in its sleep. He grabbed the throw off the back of Linda's couch and draped it over the sleeping pair the best he could, careful not to wake them.  
"See?" Chloe smiled. "Your fatherly instincts are kicking in."

"A throw," he replied, looking up at the baby in the detective's arms, "doesn't make me a father, Detective."

With that, Lucifer walked toward the front door.

"Lucifer, wait," Linda called after him as she placed the sleeping child back in the crib.

"Don't worry, Doctor," Lucifer answered as he pulled the door open, "I'll be back before the little urchin wakes up."

With that, he walked out for a second time, this time with the true intent on returning.

* * *

The wind felt nice against her skin, and the soft grass felt welcoming to her bare feet. The fireflies glowed around her as she ran across the soft earth. She saw Lucifer, her father, standing at the edge of the field. She waved her arms wildly at him and after a long pause, she bent her knees and jumped forward. The second her feet touched the soft grass the lighting bugs once again scattered around her.

"Regretting your decision yet?" The question from behind her made her jump. Her head jerked around, and a smile spread across her face. It was Lucius.

She ran across the grass and flung herself into his waiting arms. When she was with her brother, she felt okay again.

When he opened his mouth to speak to her, he frowned as her name didn't cross his mind. "He still hasn't given you a name yet, has he?"

She shook her head and sighed.

"What is taking him so long?" Lucius said, "It's not like naming someone is that difficult."

She snickered a little; from what she knew of her father so far, finding a name for her was going to be difficult. She remembered hearing Linda encourage her father to give her a name. Chloe had also mentioned that she had a difficult time at first coming up with a name for Trixie; so yeah, her father was going to struggle. She, of course, could tell that was not something Lucius wanted to hear, so she didn't say anything. He would come up with a name for her in his own time. Right now, she was just happy when he looked in her direction.

"Oh, I almost forgot: Uncle Michael told me to remind you that if you need help all you need to do is to call for someone and they will help you."

She nodded as something moved at the edge of the meadow, catching her attention. She couldn't quite make out what it was. She decided to ignore it and instead listen as her brother Lucius talked about their mother, a topic that pulled at her heartstrings. He shared with his sister about how great and amazing Heaven was. The way he spoke of it made her want to see it. She wanted to see the beauty that would bring her the tears that only existed in the Silver City. She also wanted to see Lux and to feel a mother's loving embrace. She wanted to see more than just the distorted image her brain was forming, like a old badly taken photograph on a sunless evening. She listened as her brother told her about their family and a great many wonderful things. She listened as her brother told her about their family and a great many wonderful things.

Her heart twinged as Lucius had to leave her behind for the second time. He held her tight as his soul slowly evaporated into smoke.

When her brother left, tears dripped from her lashes and her heart ached. That's when she remembered the figure that had lingered at the edge of the meadow. Taking a calming breath, she walked toward where she saw the figure: but now there was no one there.

* * *

Daemon sat in a large chair, tapping his fingers against the chair's arm impatiently.

Squee entered the room slowly, a smile spread across his face. At the sight of Squee, he sat up straighter in the chair. He found the demon annoying and hated him, but he was - at the moment - very useful.

"Well," Daemon said as he leaned forward, "did it work?"

Squee nodded, "Yes, sir. It did. Luz now has access to the girl."

"Will my father be able to detect her?"

Squee's smile widened at his response: "No, sir! I believe this new attempt at fatherhood will keep him far too distracted to notice if he even could to begin with."

Daemon clapped his hands together and smiled. "Are you ready for me, father? I am coming for your precious little spawn."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter everyone. Until next time, please review and have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I've made up.

Lucifer

Child of the Fallen

Chapter 3

* * *

Lucifer talked as he walked with his Father and Lux, neither of whom spoke back to him. He asked them the questions that remain unanswered: why him? How could the devil possibly be a father? How could he raise a well-rounded spawn?

_I mean - look what became of my other little monsters_? How could he possibly keep that history from repeating itself?

Lucius had the right idea, unlike his twin. Lucifer really must come up with a name for her. The glances he was getting from Linda and Chole when he referred to her as spawn and urchin were growing more intense by the day.

Why had she chosen to stay? Was there something on earth she wanted to see and do? Perhaps if he could figure that out, she too would prefer to go to Heaven. After all, according to Michael she had a choice, correct? She could willingly stay on earth or go to Heaven where she belonged, permanently. With that revelation, Lucifer started back to Linda's house as a plan formulated in his brain.

***Linda's house***

The house was quiet: Amenadiel had gone to look for Lucifer, and Linda had gone upstairs to bathe Charlie. She really liked Charlie and according to Linda, Charlie really liked her. As she ruminated on this feeling, she moved to the window and gazed out at the world. She seemed to do that a lot: sit and gaze. She had lots of fun when Trixie was around, but she was still asleep on the floor. She decided that Trixie must really like that throw blanket because she kept bundling herself up in it as she slept. She honestly found it a little funny. It was nice to have someone like Trixie around, it was fun having someone to play with.

The sunlight felt warm against her skin. As she gazed out the window, she noticed a redhaired freckled-faced little boy across the street looking at her. He waved at her. She waved back with a smile. He motioned for her to come outside with a wave of his arm.

"Is Lucifer back?" Trixie's voice, cutting through the silence, was sleepy. She turned to look at her friend and shake her head.

"Then who are you waving at?" Trixie murmured as she rubbed her eyes and made her way to the window. As both girls looked outside, they didn't see him; the little red-haired boy was gone. However, somebody else had taken his place.

A smile spread across Trixie's face at the sight of Dan walking toward the house.

She was on her feet, out the door, and in his arms within seconds. "Dad!"

"Hey, Monkey," Dan greeted, smiling down at her as he placed a hand lovingly on her head. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Trixie said, smiling.

She wanted Trixie to stay…she didn't want to be alone. For some reason when Trixie wasn't around, she felt pretty alone, but Charlie helped her subdue that feeling when she played with him.

"I'll come tomorrow, and we can play some more," Trixie reassured her. "I promise."

With a reluctant nod, she watched Trixie and Dan get into a car and drive away, waving after her friend until they were out of sight. That left her to resume her previous activity: gazing out of the window. To her surprise, the red-haired boy was back, once again waving at her.

She returned the gesture of greeting happily. Once she acknowledged him, the boy gestured for her to come outside, holding up a ball She turned and looked up the stairs to where Linda was still bathing Charlie. She had been told to stay inside. Her gaze returned to the window where the boy bounced the ball and smiled as he continued his gesturing for her to come to play.

Surely, it would be okay, it wasn't like she was going far. She'd stay in view of the house! That should be alright.

She smiled brightly and nodded at the boy as she hopped up and moved toward the door. She flung the door open and sprinted forward right into Amenadiel who was standing not to far from the doorway getting ready to come inside.

"Woah!" Amenadiel grabbed her shoulders to keep her from toppling over. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

She frowned up at him and then peered around him at where the boy had once stood. Again, he was gone.

"Waiting to greet me?" Lucifer said to Amenadiel.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "No, I just got here. Did our little chat help?"

Lucifer's step faltered when he noticed the girl in front of Amenadiel, who stood a few feet away from the open front door. "Oh, hello…"

When she ran up to hug him, as Trixie had her father, Lucifer stepped back awkwardly.

He waved her off with his hand. "Nice to see you too. Now run along and play while the adults have a chat."

She frowned at him when he gave her a sort of pat on the head like she had some sort of disease and stepped around her. She couldn't help but feel a little sulky; not that it seemed to bother Lucifer any. However, she was determined not to give up. She followed the two brothers into the house and watched as Lucifer looked for the Detective who had gone home to shower and get changed. Chloe had left Trixie so that the two girls could play and get acquainted.

To Lucifer's surprise, the pair had hit it off immediately. There was something that pulled people to the little urchin. He was aware that Linda and Chloe had both loved her the moment she smiled at them, which made him nervous. He needed to deal with her being here as soon as possible; he couldn't have any of them attaching themselves to the little creature. This meant he needed to give her whatever she wanted so she would choose to be with her mother, Lux. A voice in the back of his mind told him that something dark was brewing…he knew it was. His son, Dameon was still at large somewhere, and he was not going to stop. Even Maze was having a hard time tracking him down. It would be better for everyone if this little beast chose to leave. He needed her to leave. He was going to ensure it.

Lucifer pulled out his phone and called the detective. "Hello, Detective. Yes, yes. I'm at Linda's. We need to talk so I need you to come back as soon as you can. Great. See you soon."

As he rounded the corner and into the kitchen, he felt her eyes watching him.

"Is Lucifer back?" Linda asked from behind him as she came down the stairs with a freshly clean Charlie. As per usual, Lucifer didn't hear a verbal response, only Linda's reply of "Good."

In the next room, Linda smiled at the little girl and placed the sleeping Charlie into the playpen next to the little girl's true sleeping body. "I know you've missed your dad."

* * *

There you go, guys. Sorry, it took so long. Hopefully, I will get the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I make up.

Lucifer

Child of the Fallen

Chapter 4

* * *

Lucifer's eyes bore into her as she fidgeted with her hands. She was trying to sit as still as possible on the stool, the eyes of the adults gazing at her as they waited. She refused to meet their eyes.

"Sweetheart," Chloe's voice was soft as she bent down to be eye level with the little girl, "Can you answer your dad's question for us?"

Lucifer visibly flinched when Chloe used the word "Dad." It was a constant reminder that he didn't know how to be a parent, and therefore was not fit for the position. He could see the little urchin looking up at him; he purposely avoided meeting her eyes.

Linda moved closer and positioned herself directly beside Chloe. Her voice gently coaxed, "You can tell us. We just want to keep you safe. Can you tell us why you chose to stay here?"

She looked at her father again: how could she tell him that she chose to stay so she could be with him? The truth would just upset him. She had heard part of the conversation they had in the kitchen a few minutes before they called her in, and they wanted to find out why she had chosen to stay (though in reality, her decision had yet to become permanent, hence why the infant body in the playpen was still alive). According to Lucius, his body had died to give closure for Lucifer, and in their case, doing so was a very permanent decision, meaning he wasn't, and nor would she be allowed to travel back and forth to Heaven like Charlie was. The details as to why this was, she wasn't entirely sure on.

How could she tell them that she just wanted to be with her father? Wouldn't that just upset him? Wouldn't it be best for her to just say nothing?

Lucifer grew more and more frustrated by the little monster's refusal to answer his questions. He ran his fingers over his face in exasperation, feeling anger beginning to build in the pit of his stomach. How exactly was he supposed to protect her if she would not cooperate? How could he explain to her that he couldn't give her whatever the hell she was wanting from him? The only good thing he could do for her was to send her back to her mother where she would be safe, which had to be the main priority regardless of whatever she wanted. If Daemon ever got a hold of her, only his father would know what the little shit would do to her. The thought of what happened to Lux at the hands of his youngest son, Mael, enraged him. Daemon could do much worse for this little girl.

He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a trick that Linda had told him to do when he was feeling overwhelmed. After the exhale and a slight pause, he spoke.

"If you are not going to cooperate, then just go into the living room and sleep on the couch."

She sat there a moment and frowned at her father. She wanted to give him what he desired, but she didn't want to hurt him, as she feared that the truth would do just that. Chloe and Linda had both told her that he would eventually come around, that he just needed time.

That it had nothing to do with _her_.

Lucifer glared at her. "Now."

She hopped off the stool and hurried into the living room, leaping onto the couch and pulling the throw over herself. Tears drifted down her cheeks, and she brushed them away quickly, knowing they would only make it worse.

"Lucifer…" Chloe's voice was soothing and reassuring, "It's going to be okay. We will figure this out."

Lucifer's response was harsh and pointed. "No, detective, it won't. If Daemon… after what happened to Lux…"

Lucifer couldn't bring himself to say the words, it hurt far too badly. "I don't know if I can go through something like that again. She needs to leave."

"You don't mean that." Linda frowned as she gazed at Lucifer.

"Yes, doctor. I do. I really do."

* * *

The lightning bugs flitted around her as she plopped down onto the ground in the yard in frustration, her remaining indoors having become impossible with the conversation happening next door. She had been propelled instead into the night air. From her position on the carpet of green, she looked up at the dark, moonlit sky and the stars that twinkled just overhead. The breeze was warm against her skin as it softly blew through the tall, swaying grass. She dropped onto her back and lay flat, with her arms extended outward on either side of her body. As she lay there, she suddenly noticed someone watching her, propelling her slowly back into a sitting position. She turned to get a better look. Was Lucius trying to mess with her? Climbing to her feet, she peered at where she had seen the movement. That's when she saw a new person waving at her, a woman she hasn't seen before. The woman had a bright, warm smile on her face. Her amber eyes danced in delight at the sight of her.

"Hello, love," The woman spoke softly as she moved closer to her. She couldn't help but take a step back. Something about this woman didn't feel quite right, but maybe it was because this woman was someone new. The adults had kept her cooped up inside Linda's house since they have arrived here.

"Don't be afraid, sweetheart," The woman's voice was soothing, "I am not going to hurt you. I've come to apologize to you."

She tilted her head a little as her brows furrowed together. She didn't know this woman, so she wondered why on earth she would apologize to her for.

"I want to apologize to you," she repeated, the sadness in the woman's voice pulling at her heart. "I want to apologize to you for the fact that I gave you a father who doesn't love you."

Those words knocked all the air out of the little girl's lungs. What did this woman mean Lucifer didn't love her? He was struggling with the fact he suddenly became a father, wasn't he? Did that really mean that he didn't love her?

The fireflies slowly died out as the woman moved closer, and she suddenly felt very threatened. She shook her head frantically at the woman. That wasn't true. It couldn't be true. _Chole and Linda would have told me, wouldn't they? They would have told me if her father hadn't loved her, right? This woman was lying! She had to be. It wasn't true. _

"I'm so sorry." The woman's brown hair shifted slightly in the stilling breeze, and her amber eyes bore such great sadness. "I know that it must be hard for you to accept just how unloved you are."

She shook her head again; she clasped her hands together to stop their shaking. The woman's woeful words rolled around in her head. She backed away from her slowly as tears swelled in her eyes.

"You can't run from this love. Why do you think your brother isn't here? Why do you think I am? He couldn't stand to tell you the truth. He wanted you to keep believing that Lucifer loved you. Sweetheart, your father is the devil. Why do you think he treats you the way he does? He can't love anyone."

* * *

She awoke with a start to see Linda gazing down concernedly at her.

"Are you okay?"

The little girl looked at Linda for a moment before she threw her arms around the blonde woman and cried. The doctor looked at Chloe with concern as she tried to soothe the crying child. The sound of her own child's cries a few moments later gave her a start.

"Don't worry," Amenadiel said, creasing his brows together, worry apparent on his face. "I got him."

Lucifer stepped into the kitchen doorway, surprising himself as something inside him suddenly wanted to scoop the little girl up into his arms and hold her. At the same time, alarm bells began to ring inside his head. Something in the pit of his stomach slowly began to churn.

Something bad was beginning, he could feel it.

* * *

Dameon smiled deviously at Luz. "How did it go?"

The amber-eyed woman smiled triumphantly at her reply, "The seed has been planted."

"Good." He clapped his hands together, "all we have to do now is feed it and that girl will willingly come to me."

"With any luck," Luz said as she sat in one of the chairs, "Your father will help guide her to us."

"Wouldn't that just break his heart." Daemon snickered. "Come on, little sister, it's time to come play."

* * *

A/N: There's this chapter everyone! I hope you like it. I hope to have another chapter up soon. I would like to thank my beta, silver-doe287, for her help with this chapter and my previously posted chapters! Until next time, please review, and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the show, just the ones I've made up.

Lucifer

Child of the Fallen

Chapter 5

* * *

The large throne that used to be a white-like chair that Dameon sat in held traces of blood splattered into its fabric. The body of the woman he just murdered lay on the floor as her blood seeped into the carpet. After a few moments, the woman's eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Welcome to the world." Dameon sneered as the woman blinked. A toothy grin spread across the woman's face.

"Thank you, Milord."

"Now, go." Dameon nodded in the direction of the front door of the small house. "Go keep my father's minion on the hunt. This will be far easier without her present. You know what to do."

"Yes." The woman nodded as she climbed to her feet and rolled her shoulders as if to work the soreness from them.

Impatience clawed at the pit of Daemon's stomach. He was ready to rip all the joy out of his father's life for what he had done. Did his father believe he was really going to get to live happily on earth while the rest of them rotted in Hell? His plan would be flawless if Luz had managed to infiltrate the girl's mind and implant the seeds of doubt that he needed. For his plan to work the fool had to want to help him. What better way to allow his father to push the little brat into her own brother's arms? She would willingly aide him if it meant that their father loved her…which was laughable. The girl would understand too late that their father was the Devil, that it was impossible for him to honestly love anyone.

Luz entered through the front door and crossed the kitchen into the living room where Dameon waited for her. As she crossed the threshold into the living room, she passed the corpse of a red-haired- freckled-faced little boy propped up against the entryways frame.

Dameon smiled deviously at Luz when he saw her. "How did it go?"

The amber-eyed woman smiled triumphantly with her reply, "The seed has been planted."

"Good." He clapped his hands together. "All we have to do now is feed it and that girl will willingly come to me."

"With any luck," Luz said as she sat in one of the chairs, "your father will help guide her to us."

"Wouldn't that just break his heart," Daemon snickered with a venomous tone. "Come on, little sister...it's time to come play."

Luz smiled at Daemon. "Sir, is it time to send in Squee and the others?"

Daemon shook his head. "No... I think a bit more subtlety is in order. Send in your brothers and sisters. It'll be a lot more fun."

Luz turned to the darkest corner of the room, where she knew a creature lay in wait. "You heard him: go. Tell the others to feed the doubt that I have implanted. She must come to us willingly."

She watched as the dark figure faded into nothingness. "It is done."

"Let's see how much faith my sister has in our father."

* * *

Lucifer sighed as he watched Chloe, Trixie, and the urchin wave at him every time the ride went past him. He was still not entirely sure how Chloe and the others had conned him into coming to this amusement park. He hated the crowds and the fact that most people didn't care about personal space, and all the screaming children were not to his liking. It didn't help that ever since the little monster had awoken in tears, she has been annoyingly clingy, though she had been careful about not making physical contact with Lucifer after his outburst.

Linda nudged him, slightly irritated by his refusal to bond with the creature.

"Wave…"

With a sigh, he waved back, and as he did so her face lit up in delight. To his resentful surprise a prickle of warmth formed in his heart. This little monster was starting to get beneath his skin. She was starting to worm her way into his heart no matter how hard he resisted...if he didn't get rid of her soon he feared he might not want to, regardless of how badly he would ruin her, and ruin her he would. He desolated his other children with ease, and he had even tried to be a decent father to them. The only one he had not managed to damage was his son, Lucius, whom, unlike his sister, had been the smart one. He didn't know what to do with her.

* * *

As she rode the ride and it went past her father once again, she waved at him as Trixie did with Dan, who happily returned her kind gesture. To her elation, Lucifer this time waved back at her as had Linda who had waved at her every time she passed. As the ride went round and round, she noticed something strange shifting ever so slightly in the shadows of the surrounding buildings. She watched it fervently as the shadows slowly morphed into a gangly creature. Fear bubbled up within her as it slank from the shadows and slowly moved toward Lucifer.

Something in the pit of her stomach told her the creature intended to harm. It wanted to hurt her father, but just as the ride slowly came to a stop the creature was gone. Still, she hurried over to him, grabbing his sleeve and trying to tug him away from the building where he was standing. The building's shadow was stretching far too closely to Lucifer, Linda, and Charlie to her liking.

* * *

The day dragged on for Lucifer. He was not enjoying himself one bit, but Linda reminded him that this day wasn't entirely about him, that it was about the little girl that he had fathered and their bonding. Lucifer didn't want to bond...she was already weaseling her way far too close. He needed her to leave and bonding with the little urchin would make the separation much harder, not only for her but for himself.

Lucifer walked behind the two girls as they laughed, and he frowned. Everyone was getting far too attached to the little beast. He was running out of time. Something inside him, some instinct - Linda would mistakenly call it his "fatherly instinct" - that Daemon was starting to move. He knew the boy; he liked to play with his food before he devoured it in much the same ruthless way as his brother. The fact that the creature was still small made him, to Lucifer at least, feel even more ruthless. He would never forget the brand that Mael left upon Lux's body. Would Dameon do the same to this little monster?

Lucifer's discomfort grew when Dan arrived to get the Detective's spawn, and instead of leaving, he decided to stay. He hated the way the little beast would gaze at _him_ after she would watch Trixie and Dan interact with one another. He shook the sudden feeling away. He would not allow himself to get attached. But it gave him great pain when he had overheard part of Trixie and the little monster's conversation while the pair were eating ice cream that Dan had bought for them. Even Detective Douche was getting attached to the little monster so easily. This was not going to end well for anyone.

"Don't worry," Trixie said reassuringly, "Lucifer will come around. Everyone else already thinks you're great. He will too. He's just slow to warm up to people, that's all. I think he's fairly new to this whole Dad thing, but doesn't worry: he will get there. I'm sure when he does, he will be a great dad."

The urchin nodded and sighed as Trixie continued, "But, until he does, if you want I can share my dad with you. He's pretty great! Then it will be like we are sisters."

The joy that lit up on that child's face at the suggestion pulled hard on something inside Lucifer. The Detective's spawn had far too much faith in him but the thought of Dan being the little monster's father stung a lot more than it should have.

He was not happy when Dan nudged him and nodded in the creature's direction. She was watching a man carry a little boy on his shoulders. Something about that made Lucifer's skin crawl; he could not get attached to the little urchin. He wouldn't.

When Lucifer waved him off Dan sighed irritably before he hurried over to the two girls. Lucifer watched as he reached out and with the beast's permission, he lifted the little creature and placed her on his shoulders. The smile that lit up on her face sent pain coursing through Lucifer's chest. Trixie laughed as she watched her father run around with the little urchin on his shoulders. He carried the creature like that for a long time.

To Lucifer's delight, the day was finally winding down to a close. Dan and Trixie were leaving.

"Dad told me that if you want and Lucifer allows it you can come over to his house and we can play. If you want to," Trixie was saying as the girl nodded vigorously.

Once the pair left, the little beast drifted back over to stand next to him. She smiled up at him as if nothing was amiss. Anger set at the pit of his stomach. She was weaseling her way into places she didn't belong to. Especially with him. Even Dan seemed to fall for her charms the second she smiled up at him and he'd only met the little beast a handful of times.

Lucifer stood patiently as he waited for Linda and the detective to return from the bathroom. He spoke irritably on the phone with Maze, turning away from the little monster's inquiring gaze when he mentioned that everyone is getting far too attached to the little urchin.

She watched Lucifer intently as he continued to rant about how they needed to find someone named Dameon quickly before things got out of hand. Perhaps he was starting to like her and then he would want her to stay. The thought made her smile. She turned to Charlie when the most terrifying sight struck her.

A creature with long arms that dragged on the ground as slowly moved toward them with a distorted gate. Its hip pushed out at an odd angle. What skin it did have looked charred, the stench of scorched fleshed burned her nostrils. The creature's bones protruded out of openings and its mouth had no bottom jaw. Its leg dragged behind as it moved closer. She grabbed her father's coat as she tried to draw his attention to the monster that loomed ever closer toward the helpless Charlie.

When he brushed her off for the third time and the creature was far too close, she did the only thing she could think of: she ran over to the stroller and tried to move it, except it wouldn't budge. Linda must have locked the wheels when she went into the bathroom. She ran toward the front and fought with the safety straps until they released, and she heaved Charlie with all her strength from the seat. The monster was reaching for them now with its distorted arm. She hurried over to her father and leaned against him as she clung tightly to the screaming Charlie. Her father would protect them. That's what Trixie had told her that's what her dad did. He protected her.

* * *

A/N: There is chapter 5 everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! I would also like to think my beta for all her help with this chapter! Until next time everyone please review and have a great day!


End file.
